Draco Malfoy and the Philosophers Stone
by SlupinLove
Summary: "You're a wizard, Draco."


A/N- Quick note,

My rules for flaming: 1) If the grammar is awful. 2) Review whoring. These are the only acceptable times to flame. Notice, plot and pairing hating isn't included. I will flame back via PM.

Two, This is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Unless a few characters need to be OOC in order for the story to develop. I realize this. The plot has also changed.

Draco Malfoy and the Philosophers Stone

Summary: "You're a wizard, Draco."

Rating: T

Warnings: The characters, their loyalties included, have all changed.

Beta: Super Geek 3 (I am indebted to you!)

**Prologue**

A party, contagious as the winter flu, spread across all of England. Quiet suburbs came alive with joyous laughter and lights as the news spread like wildfire. Whispers and rumors burned in the festive air. It was the bizarre garb of the individuals at the fiesta that caught Severus' eye as he hurried home. Floor length robes, often accompanied by pointed hats, mingled as drinks were drunk in celebration.

"He's gone!" A strange, short man with a wiry beard proclaimed, clutching the lapels of his jacket, shaking him in his excitement. Tearing away, Severus rushed home on aching feet- this crowd was too boisterous for him.

Lights and laughter echoed eerily down the dank alleys as sped home. A speckled tabby rushed across the path, coming to a rest atop his mailbox. He attempted to shoo it, waving his arms angrily, but the stubborn cat refused to budge. It simply looked at him, a rather amused look upon its feline features.

With a run of his fingers through his hair, he dejectedly slumps into the house. Nothing had gone right for him today. He kicks his shoes off, and relaxes into the over-stuffed chair in his study. Before he knew it, he had drifted off, oblivious to the commotion outside.

A regal man, with an exceedingly long beard walked briskly down the filthy road. His twinkling eyes lock with the cats, which remained on its perch. A chuckle escapes his lips.

"I should have known you'd be here, Minerva," he says with a nod of greeting. He removes a lighter-like object from his robes. With one click, the solitary light in the alley flies from its bulb, jolting the duo into darkness. Under the mask of darkness, the cat leapt down, contorting until a nearly as aged woman stands before him.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" The lady questions, her skepticism evident in her voice, as she walks toward the man.

"I am afraid so, both the good, and the bad." A frown settles on his face, making the man appear more aged than his wrinkled face already shows.

"And… the boy?" She asks, head drooping slightly in sadness, as she absorbs her companions words.

"Is well. Hagrid is on his way with him this very moment." He says with a swift glance at his watch. The woman hesitates, torn for a moment, before she chooses to speak.

"Is it wise… to leave him here? In this dingy place? Surely the boy would be better off elsewhere…" she breaks off under the light laughter of her superior.

"Yes, Minerva, here is best. He will be safe from any who are… unhappy with tonight's events." He says, drawing a shiver of fear out of the cat/woman. A loud crack interrupts their conversation, as they are suddenly joined by a huge man.

"I got 'em, Professor." The giant says, wiping his tired eyes. He gently hands the bundle to the older man, as tears trickle down his face.

"It will be alright, Hagrid." he says comfortingly. "This isn't truly good-bye." Minerva awkwardly pats the man on his elbow, as his shoulder was out of her reach.

The eldest of the three places the bundle gently on the steps, laying a letter on top. He again pulls out the lighter, returning the lights to the musty alley, and the three simultaneously disappear, each with there own, equally loud crack.

Inside the house, Severus stirs. He stands to check the door for visitors. His mouth drops into a shocked 'o' as he spots the bundle, before clamping it shut as he reads the letter.

A/N- Severus is indeed a muggle. Just thought that should be clear.

Review please, even just a smiley face or frowny face would do. Don't be afraid of going "Grammar Nazi" or to give constructive criticism. I LOVE it.

~Snuffles.


End file.
